Punishment
by Pikachu9516
Summary: What happens, when Mrs. Lovett delays Mr. Todd's dinner? Rated M for sexual content, rape and language. sort of swenett :D R&R, pwease! :3


,, You're late…'' He growled, polishing his silver friend, sitting in his chair, in complete dimness as the bell rang.

,, I-I-I'm sorry, Mr. T., I swear I came up 'ere as soon as I could, I…'' She lost her voice from horror as he slowly approached her, his fist clutching the razor so hard, the knuckles were turning white.

,, Leaving me to starve for so long? If you no longer find my persistence pleasant, then just say so, not starve me out of the house…''

Soon enough she was glued to the wall, the plate of food, lightly trembling in her hands as he came even closer and closer. With a swift movement of his head, the plate flied out of her hands, crashing on the floor. She noticed his eyes wandering a bit lower than her eye level as he hungrily stared at her chest, which was heaving pretty fast as she fought for air. With one movement he sliced her dress in half, taking in the sight of her almost completely exposed body with dark lust.

Grabbing her hand, he yanked her in the bed, making her fall in it, face first.

,, Wot are yew doin'? She asked scared senseless, seeing him starting to undress as well.

,, I'm teachin' you a lesson that next time you'll think twice before delaying my meals like this again…'' His face was cold and his words stung her like daggers in her guts.

He flipped her on her back and tore of her undergarments, exposing her bare form to his eyes.

,, P-please, don't do this…'' She pleaded, squeezing her thighs close as possible for him to stay away.

,, Oh no… I've let you slip through many times enough, yet you still don't learn and keep starving me like this…'' He growled, forcefully spreading her legs wide open, exposing her folds to his evil eye.

She whimpered as he teased her, sliding his finger up and down her slit as her arousal became too noticeable now.

Soon enough she was practically dripping and he smirked:,, Being such a naughty girl, now are we?''

She looked at him pleadingly, whimpering:,, N-no… please don't!''

He raised an eyebrow:,, Why not? This is a punishment…''

She blushed as much as possible as she quietly murmured:,, I'm still a… virgin…''

,,What was that? Speak louder!'' He demanded, catching the dark shade of red, decorating her face.

,, I'm… I'm a virgin...'' She said, her voice loudly echoing in the shop.

She dared to look up at him, but he had a confused and surprised expression.

,, You serious?'' He asked quietly.

Shamefully, looking away she nodded.

He made her jump as his laughter roared like thunder:,, You're still a virgin? What a circus! A woman in her late 40's still a virgin after being married and dressing like a whore?! Unbelievable!''

He laughed uncontrollably, startling her.

,, Ya' don' 'ave ta rub it in… I jus' didn't want Albert touchin' mey with 'is filthy 'ands…''

He got serious again and sighed evilly:,, This is even better… Guess I'll have to be the one to stretch you out, eh?''

Her eyes nearly popped out of the place hearing that. Of course she has always wanted him to be her first, but not in this way. Before she knew what was going on he slipped a finger in her, feeling her tightness and hearing her whimpers of pain and discomfort. Thrusting it slowly in and out, going deeper and deeper with every thrust. He inserted another finger, causing her more pain.

,, Please stop this, Mr. T….'' She silently cried, pleading as his fingers moved in and out of her in a rough pace.

Soon enough she barely felt a thing, which didn't satisfy his anger. Ripping out his fingers from her, he made her feel that something's going wrong. She felt an unpleasant slight burning between her thighs. Daring to look up her eyes met the monstrous bulge in his trousers. As he kicked them off, making her swallow in fear, meeting eye to eye with his cock.

,, Don't worry… we'll make him fit…'' He smirked by her reaction and positioned himself by her entrance, slowly pushing inside of her, causing her pain and screams of mercy.

She felt like she was getting torn in half, but she tried to tell herself that it would be over.

He stopped once he was completely in her so she can get used to his sizes, before starting to move slowly, and painfully, causing tears to spill from her eyes.

,, Please… I beg you… stop 'urtin' mey, Mr. T….''

He stopped:,, Oh no… now you're my little bitch and you'll be calling me Big Daddy from now on… is that understood?'' He said sternly.

,, Yes…''

,, Yes, _what_?'' He raised an eyebrow.

,, Yes… Big Daddy…'' She whimpered, making him satisfied with his power here.

,, That's a good bitch… now you better shut your mouth or you'll make it worse for yourself, understood, bitch?''

,, Y-yes, Big Daddy…''

He smirked, grabbing at her hips, slamming in her with no warning, making her scream.

He slapped her, yelling:,, I said keep your mouth shut, bitch!''

She nodded, bracing herself.

He continued his work, tearing her almost in two as she tried her best to keep her mouth shut to avoid his slaps. Soon this became boring for him and he decided to involve his razor.

She gasped as the cold handler slid into her core, while he slammed his cock in her ass. She was crying into the pillow as she was getting fucked senseless at that moment. Suddenly she could feel comfy as nothing was inside of her, until…

...with a swift motion she was flipped on her stomach, as her ass was still in the air. Getting tied to the bed, didn't relax her a bit. But there was no time to think about that, when he slammed hard in her, causing her forehead, bump into the floorboard with every thrust. She hissed in pain, but for that she had to pay the price. The more she whimpered, struggled to escape, made any noise or cried too loudly for his pleasure, the more his spanks landed on her ass.

,, Who's the boss here, bitch?'' He asked through thrusts, making her hard to answer as her voice shook and slid higher and lower as she was fucked harder by the moment.

,, You are, Big Daddy~~!'' She moaned as best as she could to sound normal.

Biting her lip harshly to stop making any sounds, it soon started to bleed. But it couldn't last long as she started to feel her lower stomach tingling in a nice way, but the pain made it less enjoyable. Soon she felt something similar to cramps in the same area as her legs started to weaken.

,,Wh-what is 'apenning?'' She forced out, feeling something completely new.

,, That's called an orgasm, my little bitch… And you will cum, only when I say so, understood?'' He asked, but apparently she didn't answer fast enough, receiving a hard spank on her right cheek, making her hiss in pain, leaving a red spot, pulsing.

,, I said; is it understood or not?!'' He raised his voice, pulling her hair.

,, Y-yes, Big Daddy…'' She cried out.

Soon he got satisfied with his work and released her hair, spitting:,, You can finally cum, ya' bitch…''

With that he thrusted into her hard, hitting her spot, making her inner walls clench around him as she screamed in pleasure and her mind became clouded from all the pleasure waves, shaking her whole body, making her knees, buckle and her form to collapse on the bed, with a grunt. After she came down from her high, she watched as he untied her and yanked her up from the bed, but pulled towards the chair.

He slumped in the demon's creation and looked at her, to get on her knees and get to work. But since Albert never let her do this, nor she wanted to, she had no idea will she do it right and please him. But getting on her knees, she took his cock in her mouth as much as she could, moaning from the fact this was really her, blowing him.

It was like a dream come true, but she also felt like she was in a nightmare. Suddenly he grabbed a handful of her hair, bobbing her head up and down his member, forcing his length deeper, feeling her gag over it, he smirked and made her quicken the pace, until she got the idea of how do it properly.

Throwing his head back, running his hands through his hair, he moaned, imaging his Lucy instead of this worthless whore.

The thought of her form, and blond locks bouncing as her lips and tongue sliding over his length, made this too much to handle as he came in her mouth, moaning her name loudly still in his memories and filthy fantasies:,, Lucy… Oh god, Lucy…''

After forcing her to swallow all of it, he noticed tears and laughed in her face:,, You really thought I was going to moan your name, bitch? HA! You're pathetic like every other bitch is. Get out of my sight and clean that mess up or else…''

She nodded and scrambled to her clothes hurried downstairs crying in heartbreak and pain.

_**The end...**_

I have no idea, why I had an idea like this, but here ya' have it :D R&R, pwease? :3


End file.
